


The Invitation

by vampiredragonfairy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Smug Toby, Wedding Invitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiredragonfairy/pseuds/vampiredragonfairy
Summary: A letter arrives at the Williams house hold that causes mass hysteria and humor.





	The Invitation

In the Williams' household the day had gotten much more exciting. During her perusal of the daily post, Karen had found a letter addressed to the entire family by her stepdaughter Sarah. Upon opening it she had to read its contents several times to fully understand their meaning. Once she had digested the full implications of the letter Karen let out a scream and promptly fell to the hall floor in a faint. Robert and Toby rushed to the fallen woman, one trying to revive her and the other curious as to what his sister had sent.

Toby picked up the letter, curiosity peaked at the strange look of it. The paper was thicker than normal, with gold illumination the lettering and a spattering of glitter thrown in. He could guess at the contents, as he had been let in on the planning of the occasion.

"Oh, Robert!" Karen had been successfully revived by her husband. "Please tell me I read the whole letter wrong. It can't say what I think it does." Robert held his wife's hand comfortingly while Toby handed over the letter. The man's eyebrows rose slowly until they were into his hairline while reading the letter from his daughter.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Sarah Raylin Williams

to

Jareth, King of the Goblins

Festivities will occur from 3:00 in the afternoon to 9:00 in the evening

On the 15th of May 1998

Young Toby will know how to gain entrance to the Goblin Kingdom

Robert looked from the letter to his wife, to his son, and back to the letter. "This has to be some kind of a joke."

"No, it isn't unless they have another ring bearer planed out." Karen and Robert looked up at their son. "I need to tell you a story. 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl...'"

7777777

Sarah huffed from her place snuggled against her Goblin King's chest. "Do you think Toby will be able to convince them to come?"

Jareth laughed heartily. "You underestimate our young Tobias's charm. But never fear, if he fails I shall appear to them and convince them in person." His fingers pushed Sarah's chin up so that her eyes met his. "After all, I can be rather persuasive when I want to be."

The soon to be Queen tilted her head. "Whatever do you mean? I thought I was the one who talked you out of kidnapping me and into marriage." The woman giggled at her love's growl.

"Kidnapping you would have been so much simpler."

Sarah smiled. "But it wouldn't be fair."

"I often wonder what your basis for comparison is." The last part of his sentence was muffled as the Goblin King leaned down to kiss the love of his life.


End file.
